A magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus is a medical image diagnostic apparatus that applies an RF magnetic field and a magnetic field gradient to a subject placed in a static magnetic field, and measures a signal generated from the subject according to a nuclear magnetic resonance, so that an image is created. In the MRI apparatus, a size of an area that can be a target for imaging at one time is limited to around 40 cm. This is because a homogeneous region of the static magnetic field has a shape of sphere with a diameter of around 45 cm. Therefore, if there is a requirement to take an image of wider area such as imaging a whole body, it is necessary that the imaging area is divided for the imaging of multiple times, and obtained images are connected (see the patent document 1, for example). This is referred to as multi-station imaging. In order to connect the images, when each of the images are taken without any overlapping, the images are simply arranged side by side, whereas when there is an overlapping part between each of the images, the overlapping part is weighted-averaged so as to synthesize an image.
In the meantime, images taken by the MRI includes a morphological image where an internal structure of the subject is reflected onto a brightness distribution, and a functional image where an active state of an imaging target is reflected onto the brightness distribution. Since the functional image is obtained by imaging the functions, generally it is hard to say that the structure is sufficiently extracted. Moreover, in many cases, spatial resolution tends to be low due to a difficulty in imaging. Considering the problems above, in order to figure out an accurate position of the functional information being acquired, the functional image is often displayed with a morphological image that is separately taken, superimposing one on another.    [Patent Document 1]    U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,987